Kagari Yuki
Kagari Yuki (カガリ ユキ Kagari Yuki'):' is Troupe member #6 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Her physical strength ranks ninth in the group. She is also a licensed Hunter. Appearance Kagari is a young woman with smooth pale skin and a voluptuous body. She has long green hair and yellow eyes. Her hair has been shown to be quite long reaching up to her back and has bangs in her style. Her outfit has a high skin exposure, especially in the chest area. It consists of a blue long coat type upper half, white short shorts and knee length brown boots and gloves. She has a spider tattoo, symbolizing her position as Troupe member #6, on the left side of her chest. Personality Kagari is generally a Background Much of Kagari's past remains a mystery. What is known is that she came from Meteor City, and then at some point later on joined the Phantom Troupe, of which she might have been a founding member. At one point in her life, she took the Hunter Exam and became a licensed Hunter. Abilities & Powers Due to Kagari being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. In terms of combat prowess, Kagari is exceptionally powerful individual, her speed, great strength, and hand to hand combat abilities combined with her powerful Nen ability, she can easily overwhelm someone of stronger caliber making her a dangerous opponent. She is also capable of obtaining a Hunter License easily through legal means. With her eclectic know-how, which ranges from how to deal with specific creatures to hacking into security systems, she is one of the Phantom Troupe's information gatherers which makes her a valuable asset to the group. Immense Strength: Being an Enhancer and ranked ninth in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe, Kagari is incredibly strong. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Kagari has proven herself to be extremely quick on her feet. Her speed is enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks Immense Durability: Kagari has proven herself to be incredibly durable without the use of Ten or Ken. Enhanced Agility: In accordance with her Nen capabilities, Kagari is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting attacks aimed directly at her. Kagari can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kagari is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her ability in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect and distract them with her combinations of attacks to keep them from preventing use of her abilities. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Kagari has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of martial artist caliber in battle. Genius-Level Intellect: Kagari is among the smartest members of the Troupe, as well as seemingly the most knowledgeable. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations Nen Kagari is an Enhancer. Like the rest of the Troupe, she is well-versed in the field of Nen. Battles Quotes Trivia